This invention refers to a process and a device for performing an adhesive binding.
The process of adhesive binding of sheets to be combined into a book block is carried out in such a manner that the back of the block of sheets, which in their entirety form the book block, is provided with adhesive material and is pressed together. According to this process the adhesive material can flow only in a direction across the back into the edge areas of the sheets at the joint to a minimum extent so that the bonding area is very small and so that only a very limited degree of strength of the bonding area is obtained.
A higher degree of strength is obtained by using the so-called fanning technique according to DE 103 41 493.2 with which the sheets forming the book block are fanned while the back of the not yet completed book block (in the form of the clamped sheets) is provided with adhesive material. By fanning the sheets the adhesive material is able to penetrate into the back of the sheets so that a larger bonding area is obtained.
On the one hand the fanning technique requires a special device, on the other hand, fanning the sheets of the block and applying the adhesive material is not as exact as required so that also this solution especially for small-scale series production is not satisfactory. Because the fanning and bonding process with sheets of thicker paper causes problems on account of the material, there is still no satisfactory solution available for binding book blocks from unusual, for example thicker paper, especially when making books in small-scale series.
It is an object of this invention to propose a process and a device for adhesive binding, by means of which book blocks can be made of sheets of high quality, stiff paper, which are difficult to bond, which are made ready for adhesive bonding to obtain a substantially higher binding strength by a simple adhesive-applying technique, the opening characteristic of books is substantially improved, and especially an adhesive bonding of materials is possible, which materials up to now have been known as not being bondable by adhesive material.